Last Hope
by NatsuShi'Kuro
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is the princess of the last holy kingdom in Fiore, Celestica. The Acknologian Empire attacked the holy city hoping to obtain Lucy for one of the 5 keys of the One Magic is within her.She escaped but fall in the hands of an infamous group of Rebels, Fairy Tail. together with her new friends and Natsu, they'll find their last hope. AU-ish! Enjoy! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!

This is my First ever fanfic.

I don't know how things work here in but I'm willing to find out and learn. :D

This is a Natsu x Lucy fic. For my fellow NaLu fans out there! Believe me I'm obsessed with this pairing…

Please bear with my English, I'm not good at it, _sumemasen_..

Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is the princess of the last holy kingdom in Fiore, Celestica. The Acknologian Empire attacked the holy city hoping to obtain Lucy for one of the 5 keys of the One Magic is within her. She manages to escape the pursuit but fall in the hands of an infamous group of Rebels, Fairy Tail. There she meets Erza a scary knight mage, Gray an Ice wizard, Happy a talking/flying blue cat, and Natsu, a fire breathing mage. What adventures lies ahead?

Anyway, Disclaimer applied, I do not own Fairy Tail and its characters cause if I owned it, Natsu would act like Juvia and stalk Lucy…

* * *

Chapter 1: "Fateful encounter"

The sound of galloping horses echoed throughout the forest. Two riders gallop across the dark woodland. In the left side of the track is a white caped woman in a gray Andalusian horse on the right is another caped woman in a Friesian horse.

"Juvia and Lucy-san need to hurry! They're gaining on us! Juvia can't handle them alone!"

"Juvia! You need to go back! Virgo- the others! They need you!" Lucy said tears flowing from her porcelain cheeks. Juvia frowned but regained her expressionless face in a matter of seconds; Lucy swore she saw two shinning pearls flowed from the water mage's eyes.

"Juvia's duty is to protect Lucy-san, Juvia promised to that her highness… Juvia will never abandon Lucy-san."

Lucy look at the bluenette worried, not because she's too loyal but because she's taking a great risk to protect her, to protect the bearer of the key of the heavens.

Both look up upon hearing a loud crash above them only to see balls of black fire moving towards them. In shock, the two stallions rose up in fright which made the riders fall before galloping away in fear. Juvia was the one who recovers first before crawling to her princess.

"Lucy-san! Hang on! Juvia don't know how to perform CPR!" Juvia said franticly. Lucy soon opened her eyes and rise by her elbows.

"I'm alright Juvia."

"Finally, no place to run now Princess. Come with us and no harm will come to her highness's friends, Kihehehe" a man with light yellow hair said. As she can remember, that man is Zancrow, one of the Seven Kin of Grimoire Heart; One of Acknologian's strong group of dark knights.

"I rather die than to come with you, you can't defeat my friends! They're strong!" Lucy reply with a strong voice, but deep inside her, she's worried. She knows that Grimoire Heart is filled with strong mages and the Seven Kin is its strongest ace. She just hope that the others manage to escape and come back to her.

"Lucy-san, stand back. Juvia will distract him, Lucy-san must escape." Juvia said with a straight face.

"Who'll escape? Not on my watch" a black haired woman with a silver crystal ball floating in her wrist appeared from nowhere. She's pretty but with a dark smile on her face she's pretty scary which made Juvia and Lucy glare at the beauty.

"Ultear Milkovich." Lucy hissed.

" Oi! Ultear this are my prey! Don't get in the way." Zancrow said sticking his tongue out.

"Whatever, don't hurt the princess and" she pause looking at Juvia "kill the eye sour"

"With pleasure"

Without a warning Zancrow disappeared and stood before Juvia with black flames on his knuckles ready to punch the frightened Juvia. Juvia was alert and dodge the coming attack leaping up in the sky with Lucy on her arms. They landed on the ground but in a split second, Zancrow's infront of them with his tongue sticking out.

"Gotcha!"

"Juvia!"

He punched Juvia's stomach.

"Gaah!" Juvia flew to the nearest tree, her back colliding with the solid trunk. Unconscious, she descends on the ground front first.

"Juvia!" Lucy run to her body guard worriedly but Zancrow took a hold of her arm.

"That was easy! Now princess, it's time to take you back home"

"I rather die!" Lucy said bravely and spits on Zancrow's face.

" What the- you fucking bitch!" with his arms raced ready to give Lucy a hard blow. A bubble of water appeared around Zancrow as Lucy steps on his feet to get out of the forming water.

"Water Lock!"

"Juvia!" Lucy exclaimed running to her friend helping her up.

"Bit-gaah!" Zancrow tried to talk but water quickly entered his mouth. Lucy smirk thinking how dumb that guy can be.

Ultear sighed and shook her head face palming.

"What an Idiot, stop playing Zancrow and get down to business.."

Zancrow smirked and the water suddenly burst from his black flames.

"No! This can't be I mu-" Juvia coughed off blood and Lucy manage to keep her from falling.

"Juvia! Hang in there!"

"Hey Ultear! Can I hurt the pretty bitch princess? Just a little bit?" Zancrow said followed by a horrible laugh.

_Pretty bitch Princess?! Alright I'll take that as a complement, a horrible one! _Lucy thought with an angry vein popping on her head.

"Go ahead, just don't kill her."

"Kihehehe! This will be fun!"

Juvia tried to stand but failed, for the first time, she cried infront of the Princess. She failed everyone, now she's going to die. She can feel no Magical energy flowing inside her, she's drained.

"Lucy-san,.. Gumenasai… I failed to protect you… I-*sob*"

Lucy smiled even though she's as scared as her protector.

"You've done enough Juvia. But I won't give up just yet. I won't!" in the same time she hugged her friend as Zancrow took a deep breath.

'_If only mom didn't seal my magic, If only I have my whip with me, wait- whip?_…' Lucy thought and took the whip on her side. She eyed the branch above Zancrow_, 'It's now or never!'_

"God Slayer Bello-"

She quickly flung the whip to her aim which is the branch above Zancrow. With all her strength, she pulls the whip causing the branch to crack and fall right on Zancrow's head.

'_Yes!'_ Lucy grins proud of her achievement.

"Pitiful Princess, were made out of steel, that simple attack ca-"

Zancrow drop unconscious.

"You were saying?"

A slight shade of red appeared in Ultear's beautiful face. She quickly regained her composure and leap from the tree infront of the unconscious Zancrow.

"Come with us Princess, let's get this done with" Ultear said raising one hand towards the blonde.

Lucy remained glaring at the woman infront of her. Juvia grab her hand which is wrapped around her. Juvia shook her head weakly which made Lucy tighten her grip on the tired woman.

"I guess that's a no… forgive me Master Hades but I'll have to take this Princess by force" Ultear said before letting out an evil smile. She raised her hand and it glowed. The ground shook underneath Lucy and Juvia. Lucy closed her eyes and hug Juvia tightly. This might the end…

In a blink of an eye, a tree erupted from the ground probably swallowing Lucy and Juvia but what happens was the scene Ultear never expected.

"Karyuu no Hoko!"

Flames ran straight towards her. She quickly raised her hand and the Flame disappeared. Sweat drip from her forehead.

"Who's there?!"she said looking around the smoke filled environment.

"What are you doing? Attacking some helpless girls…"

Ultear look up to see a pink haired boy standing up a big rock with a certain blonde on his arms. Ultear cursed upon seeing the red logo on his right shoulders.

"FairyTail!" Ultear muttered in horror.

Lucy slowly opens her eyes and saw the handsome face of her savior before drifting into oblivion.

"FairyTail… the rebels.. tsk.. I should have known" Ultear hissed.

"Long time no see Ultear." A deeper voice called out. Ultear turn to her back and saw a handsome black haired man.

"Gray, so you're still alive…" She smiled evilly. The man named Gray step out of the shadows with an unconscious Juvia in his arms.

"I got away with just a scar" he said flipping his bangs to show a scar on the left side of his forehead. "A momentum to remind me of your betrayal to me and Lyon. Ur was disappointed."

"Don't ever mention her name in my presence!" the woman hissed, the ball floating on her arms.

"Oi Squinty! Who is this bitch? She smells awful!" Natsu said disgustedly.

"Ah! You must be Salamander, the renowned Dragon Slayer." Ultear said smirking evilly to the pink haired boy.

"I have no idea what she's talking about… She's scary Cold-breathe! Can I kick her ass?"

"She's my prey Fire-brain. Stay and guard the chicks, both are unconscious." Gray answered with a confident smile.

"Tsk… I'll kick your ass later."

Gray leap to Natsu and put down the lady on his arms. Juvia moved and open her eyes only to see a pretty face staring worriedly at her. Her heart skipped a beat before she drift to unconsciousness again.

"Get this done quickly Ice maiden; Gramps will skin us alive once we get back." Natsu said with a grin. Gray smirked and left Natsu with Lucy in his arms and Juvia in his back.

"Let's settle everything once and for all…" Ultear said with a smile.

"I would love to…"

In a heartbeat, Gray and Ultear leap upward. Ultear raise her hand and the wind became ominous.

"The wind will become the storm! Fast forward!"

Wind hovered over Gray. He placed both his hands infront of his face and wince as some rocks cut through his skin.

"Ice make: Rampant!"

A large wall of ice appeared stopping the wind. Ultear raise her hand and the water start to melt fast forwarding it.

"Pitiful, I can manipulate time and there's nothing you can do abo-!"

Ultear was cut off by a knuckle coming from the ground throwing her off to the nearest tree.

"Ice make: Knuckle.." Gray stated calmly. He smirked and walks towards Ultear and quickly punches her abdomen.

"Gaah!" Ultear spits off blood.

"I can never forgive you Ultear… But I won't kill you. I'll let time make you suffer from all that you've done. Your betrayal to Ur and the Ice Nation.." Those were the words Gray said before Ultear drifts to oblivion.

Trees are falling from the heated battle. Gray took his shirt –which he can't remember taking off- and took the girl on Natsu's back carrying her in bridal style.

"That Blue chick smells like the water, she smells like those from the Water Nation. This blonde smells different." Natsu stated while Gray's wrapping his shirt around the water maiden. Her clothes are tattered and just one foul move, she'll be in her naked glory.

"oi! Don't go smelling girls! That's so creepy. Anyway, Let's take them to Master, for them to be chased by Grimoir Heart means their unto something."

"Whatever Squinty. She smells like the sky by the way"

* * *

So short… I'm no good in fighting scenes… _ Forgive me! It's my first time! . Anyway, Preview for the next chapter. I'm sorry for the Grammar errors and spelling _ Sumemasen!

Chapter 2: "The Rebels: Fairy Tail"

"Lucy, your arrival here is another twist of fate. Is this the worlds fate? Or Fate is being controlled as well."

The Key of the Ground, The Key of the Frozen, The Key of the Air, The Key of the Flames and The Key of the Heavens. They all have gathered in one place. Acnologia changed their target but Fairy Tail was anything but weak. But it's inevitable; One Magic will be in his hands. But there's always hope. A journey to find the Magic capable of defeating the One Magic, Lumen Etoile. But the wielder of both Death Magic and Living Magic is fast approaching, who is this person?


	2. Chapter 2

*sniff* *sniff* I'm so happy I got reviews!

I'll do my best minna! I'll try to update this story every week! *punch the air*

Wendy: Is he alright? He looks like his sick..

Lucy: if its brain damage, I think he is… -_-

Natsu: woah! I wanna punch someone too! :D

Me: please don't look at me like that, I still wanna live… -_-'

Please bear with my English, I'm not good at it, _sumemasen_..

Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is the princess of the last holy kingdom in Fiore, Celestica. The Acknologian Empire attacked the holy city hoping to obtain Lucy for one of the 5 keys of the One Magic is within her. She manages to escape the pursuit but fall in the hands of an infamous group of Rebels, Fairy Tail. There she meets Erza a scary knight mage, Gray an Ice wizard, Happy a talking/flying blue cat, and Natsu, a fire breathing mage. What adventures lies ahead?

Anyway, Disclaimer applied, I do not own Fairy Tail and its characters cause if I owned it, Natsu would act like Juvia and stalk Lucy…

Special thanks to those people who add this story to their 'Favorites'(I love you guys!) to the ones who reviewed my first chapter! You guys are my inspiration! Okay too much A/N let's get down to 'business'.

* * *

Chapter 2: "The Rebels Fairy Tail"

Do you get the feeling when you wake up and saw a boy sleeping beside you and you have the sudden urge to scream and demand what the hell happened? Lucy doesn't have that urge, she's frozen stiff. Almost literally! A huge block of ice on her forehead, A thermometer on her mouth and she can't move because of the metal bars around her body.

'_This is mutiny! I'm being held by force!' _Lucy thought franticly. She spits off the thermometer and did something really stupid.

"HEEEEEELLLLPP!"

Outside, people came out from their tents and stared at one particular tent.

"Wow! She's awake!" Gray said with a smirk on his face.

"She's freaking loud too!" A blue/black haired old man laughed.

From one tent came out a blue dark haired girl in a pig tail and behind her is another Blue haired girl only lighter. Both are cute and obviously just got out of bed.

"Gray-san? What's that noise?" The 12 year old girl asked Gray who's infront of their tent the whole time.

"The Blondie we brought home last night!" Gray smirking.

"Don't tell me Natsu scared her off, I better check her out!" the older bluenette said rubbing her eyes before taking a step towards Gray.

From the back, few people came to check out the noise. Gray continued smirking but suddenly felt an ominous presence behind him which made him sweat like earthland's on fire.

"Gray, Levy, Macao, what's happening here? Why is she yelping early in the morning…" a very beautiful scarlet haired woman asked the sweating people infront of her.

"E-erza…" Gray stattered cowering. Erza's hair is like a bird's nest and her eyes swollen, not to mention black. Lack of sleep he figured. That's not important now!

"Gray-san put a large ice on her head to cure her fever, and Gajeel-san impaled her and she's probably freaking out!" Wendy said honestly with a smile.

'_Wendy! You just send me to my own grave!'_ Gray thought crying, his dead.

Instead of getting beaten up to death. They heard Erza sigh and shook her head.

"Let's check her up before Master finds out about this, then I'll give your punishment. Understood?" Erza said and send a glare at the staring mages which made them gulp simultaneously.

"I pity Natsu.." Levy whispered hoping that Natsu's still asleep and we'll not doing his thing to the blonde beauty.

Unfortunately, The pink haired made things worse…

"Stop screaming!" Natsu franticly said as he covered the blonde's mouth with his hands.

"frrraaaappppee!" Lucy screamed through his hands. This boy might be handsome and hot but her body's belongs to her future husband!

'_What am I thinking! Wait- he looks familiar…'_ Lucy thought still blushing though. She noticed that she's not wearing her tattered gown, she's wearing a pink pajama!

"Listen Blondie! I'm not a bad guy! Just calm down!" Natsu demanded. Lucy starts to calm down still breathing hard and fully aware that she can't move.

"Wha-What did you do to my clothes? Where am i? who are you?"

"Duh! Remember last night blondie?" Natsu said with a smirk.

Lucy blushed red staring at the pinkette above her. _'Last night? Wait- last night… Last Night!'_ memories flooded Lucy's mind, the fight! Her kingdom! Her family! Her friends!.

" Ultear! Grimoir Heart! What happened to them?" Lucy said no longer flustered but nervous.

"Their taken care of, anyway, why are they chasing you? Who are you?" This time it's Natsu's turn to ask.

"I'm-!"

Light engulfed the room as the tent cloth hang open revealing about 10 eavesdropping eyes and most of them flustered. Now, they realize their position Natsu on the top of Lucy.

"so-sorry to d-disturb y-y-you…" Erza said completely red.

"NO! YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG IDEA!"

* * *

In one minute, Lucy was engulfed in a bone crushing hug by her bodyguard. She hugged her back.

"Juvia was so worried! Juvia failed Lucy-san!" Juvia said tearing up. Lucy caressed her back hugging her tighter.

"You'll never fail me Juvia, you never did. You're here now, all safe and sound, that's all that matters."

Both girls heard a soft cough and both turn to see Erza. Their inside a tent bigger than the one Lucy slept in. The tent is colored orange with yellow laces; the tent inside is pretty spacious which is probably made by magic. After her rude awakening, Lucy found out that she's in the hands of the rebels Fairy Tail. Fortunately, she heard that these rebels are against Acnologian Empire. Her father once told her that when things turn out not as they planned it to be, Fairy Tail is the best place for her to hide and now she's walking on one of its tent.

She also heard from her parents that Fairy Tail knows where the Lumen Etiole is located. Fairy Tail was founded by Mavis Vermillion, the ruler of Fiore before the Acnologian Empire turned the tables around. Mavis sealed the One Magic inside Mercurious Castle and scattered the 5 keys to the 5 kingdoms surrounding Mercurious; Celestia Kingdom, Ice Kingdom, Fire Kingdom, Earth Kingdom and Air Kingdom. Since then, the Kingdoms guard and protected the keys until Acnologia arrived. Now, with the fall of the last kingdom Fiore is doomed.

'_If I can find the other keys before they does then- then I can stop them!'_ Lucy thought in pure determination.

Then she look up and saw a red sign on a yellow flag. The sign, she saw it before.. she just can't remember…

"Master said it's the container of Lumen Etoile, so we made it our guild sign."

Lucy saw a beautiful silver haired woman, beside her is another silver haired girl but with shorter hair.

"Mira-san…" Juvia said softly..

"I'm Mirajane Strauss, this is my sister Lisanna." The silver haired beauty said with a smile. Lisanna smiled too.

"and you are?" Lisanna asked politely.

"Lucy! Lucy Heartfilia!"

"Lucy? You mean the princess of—."

"Lisanna, take Juvia-chan to Wendy, her wounds are not fully healed yet." Mira said cutting off Lisanna. The take-over mage blushed embarrassed by her actions and took Juvia out of the tent. Juvia bow to Lucy and wave her hand. Lucy knows that her friend is in good hands.

"It's good to have you here Lucy- can I call you Lucy by the way?"

"please do!"

"No need to be so formal Lucy" She poured tea to her cup "Tea?"

"yes please"

Both sat opposite to each other. There was an awkward silence between them.

"Uhm… Mira-san, do-do you have news ab-about my Kingdom?" Lucy asked nervously.

Mira put down her cup. She smiled to Lucy before speaking.

"No need to worry Lucy, Your Father was locked in his room but unharmed. Your keys will soon return to you.."

"How di-."

"We have few amazing people here… anyway, I found this in your clothes" In Mira's hands are her whip and some keys golden and silver.

She quickly took the treasure and hugs them. She can feel it, the breathing of her keys and their voice calling out to her, asking her if she's safe.

Her teary reunion was interrupted by a large boom in the other side of the tent which is protected by a rune.

"What's that?"

"Probably them, fighting."

"who?"

Mira smiled and look at the runes. "The people we like to call, idiots."

* * *

Inside the tent, Mira was right. They are fighting.

"You want a piece of me Frozen mermaid?"

"what if I do? Flame maiden?"

"Ice Breath!"

"Fire Head!"

"Why you-!"

Natsu immediately gave Gray a punch on the gut. Gray kicked back creating a fighting frenzy.

"me dance!"

"Fighting is a Man's bestfriend!"

"I should paint you Wendy-chan"

"Arigatou Reedus-san! ^_^"

"Oi! Gray, Natsu! Let me in too!"

"Macao! Your too old for that"

"Wanna die Wakaba?!"

"Tou-san… stop Natsu-nii.."

"Romeo-kun how's your magic?"

"I challenge you Cana! To a drinking contest!"

"Stupid Old man -_-."

"Laxus! You're the best!"

An Angry vein pop out of Erza's temple. She's angry alright! This was supposed to be serious meeting between the Fairy Tail members! Yet she's looking at a market place! A damn market place!

The rune door burst open revealing a silver haired girl with a blue haired injured girl beside her.

"Wendy? A patient!" Lisanna said cheerfully.

"Good thing you're here, I'm getting tired watching this idi-."

"Gray-sama! I'll root for you!" Juvia said cutting off Erza.

"who are you?" Gray said weirdly.

"Juvia-san, please seat down… you're not supposed to get up yet…" Wendy said worriedly.

"hey Gray! Were not done yet!" Natsu shouted.

"I'm trying to make friends with the new girl!" Gray replied facing the blue haired girl who has hearts on her eyes.

"Gray, your clothes.." -_-

Ahhh!

Gray notice his lack of clothes and turn red looking for his undergarments. While in the corner, Erza's losing her patients…

* * *

"Can I go in?" Lucy asked the beauty but she just smiled.

"Not yet."

Lucy pouted and was about to sip her tea when she saw a blue fur ball playing on her sweets before eating it. She dropped her tea cup in surprise, it's a Blue CAT! Eating candy!

"Opss! She dropped your favorite tea cup Mira!" THE CAT TALKED! O_O

"Happy! Why are you here? I thought your inside with Natsu?"

"But I want to meet the new girl! I wanna spend time with her cause Natsu took all her time this morning!"

"HE did not!" Lucy said flustered, the cat just chuckled.

"You llllliiiikkkkeee him!" He said rolling his tongue this time, Lucy have him in his hands…

"What did you say CAT?" She said creepily which made Happy sweat drop. Mira laughed at his reaction.

"This is Happy! Natsu's cat!" Mira introduced.

"Aye! I can fly too!" Happy said in a cheerful tune.

"-_- I see, your Natsu's… Anyway, what are you?"

Happy cried dramatically "Your Cruel!"

"I was just asking!"

Mira continue to giggle.

* * *

The sound of his boots echoed throughout the Dark corridor. He stops at one door before kneeling down to his feet.

"You summoned me, My King?"

"Arcadius… How is he? Is he fully awake?" The voice inside the door sounded so dark that the place got darker and darker each word.

"No my Lord, his hesitating. Something binds him from waking up…"

"Break his bind Arcadius! The one magic is almost upon us! I can't wait any longer! I want power! I want Fairy Tail destroyed by my own hands!"

"yes, My King…"

Arcadius left the dark corridor. Upon turning the next corner, Mages covered in Darkness waited for his orders.

"Lord Arcadius, shall we go dispose of Fairy Tail?" A violet haired woman said in a husky voice.

"It's too risky Minerva, we'll dispose of them soon… soon…"

* * *

Upon entering the room, Happy flew to Natsu's side, their eyes met momentarily before turning away. Juvia is beside Gray and the girl Named Levy she presumes. Then, sitting on the highest point of room, is no other than a tiny old man generating a huge magical energy around him Macarov Dreyar. He maybe puny but Lucy would never want to deal with him. Macarov smiled.

"Welcome Lucy, you have grown into a fine woman!"

"Tha-thank you, ma-Master…" Lucy stattered.

Macarov pleased by her actions laughed. Everything has quite down when Erza unleash her terrifying wrath. But now they're all serious.

"As you can see Lucy, fate has its own ways of bringing us together. The 5 keys are gathered here atlas"

Lucy gasped upon hearing this. The 5 keys? Complete?

"The 5 Keys?! Juvia thought that the other keys are in Acnologia's gasp!?" Juvia was the one who got into her senses first.

"Those are Lies, lies to discourage the people into losing hope. Now that we have the 5 keys, things will be extra hard now." Erza said calmly. She's standing on Macarov's side.

"Lucy, would you like to meet the other keys?" Macarov asks. Lucy simply nods. "well then, From Frozen Kingdom, just like you, he was a prince before things got out of hand, Gray Fullbuster." Gray stand and bow to Lucy. Juvia gasped and blush, daydreaming about her and Gray. "From Earth Kingdom, the oldest son of the King and the heir before the incident, Gajeel Redfox" Gajeel stand up. Lucy was kinda intimidated by his stare, his kinda scary too.

"Yo, Bunny girl"

"Bunny girl?"

"From Air Kingdom, the youngest key and Princess of the winds, Wendy Marvell." Wendy stand up and smile.

"Nice to meet you Lucy-san!"

"Me too Wendy!"

"And last but not the least, From the Flame Kingdom."

Lucy look at Natsu, she find out that Natsu is a Flame mage using the ancient magic Dragon Slaying. There's a possibility that his the Flame Key!

"He is a distant nephew of the King and he inherited the key by force, Romeo Conbolt." Lucy didn't expect that. She thought-.

"Nice to meet you Lucy-nee" Romeo bow towards Lucy. Lucy smiled and curtsy back.

"Nice to meet you too…"

"It's time to properly introduce yourself Lucy.." Macarov said smiling.

She took a deep breath before speaking "I'm Lucy Heartfilia, The Key of the Heavens!"

* * *

The fire lit up the whole meadow casting dancing shadows as the mages dance around it. It's a party they say. Yes, it's definitely a party! Lucy meet many people today, Cana, Max, Laki, Reedus and many more. The bluenette beside her took a piece of chicken for her; she said her thanks before smiling back at her.

"Lucy? Do you read books?" levy asked. Levy McGarden is a kind mage Lucy met in Fairy Tail. She's been eyeing Juvia dancing with Wendy and Gajeel, Juvia cut her hair that day saying that it's the new her, a more responsible one and she won't fail her again. Her mind drifts back to her kingdom, to her mother, to her father, to her people. She won't fail them too…

"Lucy?"

"ah! I-I do!" Lucy answered hoping that she got the answer right!

"Great! I got a lot of books! I can show them to you! Lu-chan!"

Lucy smiled hearing her new nickname.

"I'm also planning to write a novel Levy, maybe someday, you'll be the first person to read it!"

"That'll be awesome Lu-chan! Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear!"

Both teens giggled. Seems like she made a new friend!

"Yo shrimp… It's not like I wanna dance with you…"

"What the hell are you talking about Gajeel?"

Gajeel frowned that made Lucy giggle.

"I'll leave the both of you alone! See ya!"

"Lu-chan!"

Lucy winks at her friend "Good Luck!"

The last thing she saw is seeing Levy blush.

* * *

The stars seems so peaceful tonight. Lucy watch one particular star twinkle.

"mama, I'll never fail you… I'll protect everyone I hold dear, I promise…"

"Don't promise Luce, mean it"

Lucy turn around to see a pink haired handsome boy leaning on a tree.

"Natsu!"

"Yup! Natsu Dragneel at your service and hell I don't know my job!"

Lucy giggled as Natsu sat beside her.

"You're talking to a star"

"I'm talking to my mom"

"You're weird!"

"You're Hair is pink and spiky!"

"You sound like Gray."

"I do not!"

Natsu stuck out his tongue which made Lucy giggle.

"Uhm… not that I'm meddling but, can I ask you something Natsu?"

From his pocket, Natsu pull out a whole chicken leg.

'_Where did that come from?' _Lucy said looking at him weirdly.

"yes?" he replied before biting off a big chunk.

"Uhm.. You're a Fire Dragon Slayer right? So- you're from the flame kingdom… I kinda expect you to be the Flame Key. I also heard that you are-"

"Igneels son? The King's son? Naaah! I'm adopted!" he replied like it's nothing at all.

Lucy look down. She kinda feel bad for him..

"I was found by Igneel when I was a baby, because his blood's not mine, he can't pass the key to me… I'm kinda happy with that too!" he said biting off a piece again.

"I see… So then, what are you doing here? With Fairy Tail I mean- It's not like I don't like it here! I actually love it he-!"

"I want to find who I am…" for the first time, Lucy saw his serious face. His staring at the sky.. " I wanna show you something Luce! Do-don't freak out!" He continued.

Lucy nods and watched him as he lower down the meet on the ground. Minutes later, a rat appeared and Natsu snatch the little thing.

"What are you going to do?"

"watch"

Then, it shocked her. Natsu burned the Rat's head!

"Natsu! Your gonna kill it!" Lucy said a little angry. The rat soon died, its head black and burned.

"You're so cruel!" Now she sounds like Happy.

Natsu hid the carcass between his palms and smiled to Lucy.

"Now, this is where I show off." He said smirking.

He blew air inside the cavern he made in his palms then slowly opens it.. The Rat alive and hungry…

"No way!"

"igneel said it's a gift! But I think there's more. I wanna know what it is! And I'm gonna find out soon!" he said with a grin.

Lucy smiled back. Natsu is really something.

"Natsu! Gray took my Fish!" Happy wailed from afar.

"That's my cue! See ya later Luce!" Natsu stand up and left the still dazed Lucy holding the Rat Natsu just magically resurrected.

_'I think I've heard about that kind of Magic before… but I'm sure I heard it from… Arcadius-sama…'_ Questions flowed inside Lucy. Question's soon to be answered….

* * *

Yeahey! End of chapter 2! _ please Review! Sorry for the misspelled and Grammar Error! It's my first fanfic and English's not my language!


	3. Chapter 3

Weew! My heads turning like crazy! I'm alright! I guess…

To the person who asked what is Natsu's magic… *trolling face* Secret~ anyway, you're gonna find out soon enough! Please don't die! I don't want to be a murderer in such a young age :D

Special thanks to Obako-chan97 :D please read her ongoing fic. The Vampire Story! For all NaLu, Gravia, GaLe, Rowen, LoRies fans! :D I'm one of them

This fic is not entirely Romance. It's more of an adventure than a romance fic but major fluff will be added soon…

This fic is for NaLu, GraVia, JerZa, GaLe and RoWen fans! :D

I will try to update 2 chapters this weekend! :D Or else a friend of mine will force me to dance 'Gangnam Style' and believe me I look like a dancing twig.

Lector died I'm sad right now that I want to cry all day.. I'll introduce him in later chapters alive and kicking! :D I like that guy and I came to like Sting too.

Please bear with my English, I'm not good at it, _sumemasen_..

Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is the princess of the last holy kingdom in Fiore, Celestica. The Acknologian Empire attacked the holy city hoping to obtain Lucy for one of the 5 keys of the One Magic is within her. She manages to escape the pursuit but fall in the hands of an infamous group of Rebels, Fairy Tail. There she meets Erza a scary knight mage, Gray an Ice wizard, Happy a talking/flying blue cat, and Natsu, a fire breathing mage. What adventures lies ahead?

Anyway, Disclaimer applied, I do not own Fairy Tail and its characters. Mashima-sensei owns it and he rocks!

* * *

Chapter 3: "Voices"

The pink haired boy took off his worn out vest and look at his new outfit made by Mira with the help of Lisanna. It's kinda similar to his old outfit only the vest is closed infront and his right arm exposed leaving the left arm covered with a long sleeve. He kinda liked it especially the color, black. He took off his scaly white scarf that Igneel gave him and placed it in the nearby hammock. The tent 'door' opened revealing his 'roommate' Gray.

"Oi! Flame brain! If you're trying to impress me with your abs, sorry to say but I have some too." Gray said with a smirk.

"Wipe off that smirk Ice weed or I'll wipe it for you" He replied with the tune Gray used earlier.

Gray chuckled before looking around the room. "Where's Happy?"

"Where's your shirt?"

Gray noticed his nakedness. "wha-Whatever, I repeat, Where's Happy?"

"Happy's a cat! He can go wherever he wants"

"that's not the proper answer to my question."

"You don't make sense"

"neither do you."

* * *

Well, Happy is with a certain girl inside a certain place and the hell nobody cares. Lucy finished wiping the last key golden key with a smile.

"whash ish dash Lushi?" Happy asked. His currently eating the last fish they caught yesterday with Natsu.

Upon understanding his question, Lucy turned to the blue cat with gleeful smile.

"A Celestial key! I'm a celestial wizard!" she replied. yes, she's a wizard too! Even though she's the holder of the Heavenly key, she learned other kinds of magic with the help of her mom. And now, she got 10 out of 12 golden keys of the zodiac from her own efforts.

"I heard of those, I'm not interested"

"Then get out."

"waahhh! Lucy is cruel!" Happy cried dramatically. Lucy again sighed.

"anyway, you won't mind if I open some of my keys while you're here right?" she asked Happy who's throwing the leftover of the fish.

"spirits? You mean those dead ones? Lucy's a necromancer!" OoO

"Don't jump into conclusions! These are celestial keys and spirits! We make contracts and I can summon them through the gate using these keys, want me to demonstrate?" Lucy asked holding out three keys.

"That would be awesome Rushii!"

A bright yellow glow engulfs Lucy's body. A strong magical energy hovered around the teen. She snap her eyes open and said "Open the Gate of the Lion, Goat and Maiden: Loki! Capricorn! Virgo!"

The sound of bells rang throughout the room making Happy drop his jaw looking at the magnificent spirits upon him.

"I told you Happy it's pretty ama-"

Before Lucy finishes her sentence, she was engulfed by a hug from a certain orange/brown haired lion.

"Your safe!" Loki muttered in relief. Behind him, Capricorn looked relieved to and Virgo remained straight faced but she's as relieved as the other spirits.

"It's good to know that you're safe. Jude-sama send us back so we could protect you, Highness's sacrifice would not be in vain." Capricorn said looking straight at Lucy.

Lucy sighed holding back the tears; her father sacrificed his Kingdom for her. She will not fail him..

"What is this place?" Loki looking around the tent.

"A tent Nii-san, shall I be punished for answering?" Virgo said with her usual tone.

"No, no, it's fine" Lucy said waving her hand.

"A-A- A BIG CAT!" The forgotten Happy shouted in delight throwing himself to the bigger humanoid cat.

"His not literally a cat Lion, his name is Loki the-the Lion"

"Hey! You've got a friend Princess, so I'll repeat my question, what is this place?" Loki asked patting the drooling Happy.

"This tent belongs to Fairy Tail!" She replied proudly.

"FairyTail!?" Loki said amazed.

"You made it to Fairy Tail? Expected of her highness…" Capricorn said with a smirk.

"Should I be punished for being silent?"

"Where's Juvia by the way? Is she okay?" Loki asked again. Lucy's eyes brighten and she clapped her hands together remembering her Body guard.

"That's it! I'm going to introduce you to everyone!" Lucy said excitedly. Her spirits can't help but smile at the sight of their master back to her old self. At her young age, Lucy's emotionally mature. Instead of going bunkers and cry, she remained smiling after all that she's been through. Lucy is truly amazing. Her smile is contagious and lights up the darkness in the sky at night, she was their star.

"let's go! I'm sure every-"

Lucy felt so dizzy that she came crashing down the ground and fortunately, Loki's there to catch her.

"Lucy!" Happy said worriedly staring at the pale Lucy.

"Lucy! Hang in there!" Loki said as worried as the Blue cat on his shoulders.

"We've been here long enough, Loki. She's exhausted, us three at the same time's draining her Magical energy, maybe next time, we'll meet Fairy Tail." Capricorn explained.

Loki made a weak smile before taking Lucy to the bed and placing Happy beside her. Lucy smiled back.

"next time then. I'm glad.. your all safe…" those are the words Lucy said before drifting to sleep. Virgo smiled disappearing with the other males. Soon, the room was less crowded.

"Lucy's loved by many people!" Happy let out a wide grin. "she looks like the sun when she smiles to! No wonder Natsu feels so comfortable with her! She's so warm."

* * *

Macarov frowned looking at his grandson, Erza and Mira.

"Sabertooth, Grimoir Heart, Raven Tail and all other Dark guilds combined into one. That's a big problem for sure." He stated looking at the scroll Laxus presented to him.

"Freed encountered Duke Jose too, this will be a big threat for Gajeel, we all know what happened between them. Bixlow saw Rogue with Sabertooth too.. They are all teaming up, relatives of the 5 keys I mean." Laxus reported. Macarov frowned even deeper, yes, this is a very big problem.

Duke Jose of the Earth Kingdom is Gajeel's uncle and the one who killed Metalicana, the King and Gajeel's father. This will feed fire to the flame and Gajeel might lose himself and rashly acts on his own and if that happens, the possibilities of the key taken away from them are high.

Macarov throw the scroll away and demand something more.

"any good news? I had enough of bad news, you can tell me the bad news later."

"Evergreen said she found a library in magnolia that emits a strange aura, the same aura we felt last night in the middle of the party. That part of the question is still a mystery though; the aura was so strong yet faint. I can't tell whether it's good or bad." Laxus said unemotionally crossing his arms in his chest.

"I followed the aura last night but only to find Natsu coming from the same direction and Lucy crouching near a tree with a rat on her hands" Erza explained

"Maybe their Dating!" Mira squealed but was cut of by Laxus's what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about stare.

"Anyway, there's a possibility that Lucy was the source of that aura. Natsu's been with us for years; it's the first time we felt that aura."

"That blonde creeps me out, she acts like a bunny" Laxus commented, Mira gave him the what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about look.

"let's get our minds to the point. Our enemy's rising and we still don't have a clue to where Lumen etoile is, where Tenroujima is. So, we'll move out tomorrow. Erza! Double up the guard and keep your eyes on the Key's. Mira, be sure the we won't run out of food stock, feeding the guild is your main priority. Laxus, keep doing what your best at, I know that this is hard for us but, Iwan is our enemy now."

The three bowed at the same time…

"Anyway, I had to tell you this. That aura we felt last night… it's the same as 1st Master Mavis's aura, but different magic. it's more ominous ."

* * *

Lucy woke up to see two blue figures, one is covered with blue, the other is part blue, only her hair is blue. Upon seeing Lucy awake, Happy leap towards her.

"Lucy! You got us worried!" Happy cried. She smiled softly and turned her head towards the blue haired beauty.

"Juvia's been waiting for Lucy-san to wake up, there's an event outside, and would Lucy-san like to watch the event?" Juvia asked politely, the same old Juvia only this time she's smiling.

"sure!" she said taking Happy into her arms and followed Juvia outside.

"Natsu's destroying the course!" One man screamed running towards the cheering.

Lucy watch the other members dash towards east from where she's standing.

"What's happening?" Lucy asked Juvia, Juvia just shrug.

"Battle of the Strongest Lucy! It's more of a training than a tournament. Erza held it every year! Natsu won the other year so he got to eat Fire! a jug of coal that is." Happy said.

"Natsu eats fire?" Lucy said in disbelief.

"Yup! Wendy eats air! Gajeel eats iron too! :D That's because their dragon slayers!" Happy explained. Lucy read about dragon slayers before.

"Natsu eating fire huh? That's even weirder than his hair"

"Lucy-san!" Wendy and Charle came running towards the blonde.

"Wendy! You're not part of the tournament I mean training?" Lucy asked the little girl. Wendy smiled and shook her pretty head.

"That's absurd, Wendy's not one of those idiots who always tries to prove something to themselves." Charle said arms crossed.

'_Wow, she's really cruel. Kinda like a tsundere.' _Lucy thought chuckling silently.

"Charle!" Wendy blushed embarrassed "Are you okay now Lucy-san? I restored your magical energy awhile ago, it's almost drained."

"You can do that? Arigatou Wendy-chan!"

"Juvia think that the training has ended," Juvia said looking at the crowd screaming one particular name.

"Gajeel-san won!" Wendy gleefully cried.

'_wow! She can hear things from afar! Must be the Dragon slayer magic'_ Lucy thought amazed.

"That's a first…"

"So, what now?" Lucy asked curious of what happens to the winner.

"his rewarded of course!"

* * *

Gajeel munch on the solid metals like its meat on a stick. On his side is Levy reassuring him to slow down. Their all tucked up in the campfire. Natsu watch the fire with drooling mouth and beside him is Romeo staring at the fire like it's speaking to him.

"Natsu, wipe off that drool" Erza commanded and Natsu followed the order with a flustered cheek. "Where moving out tomorrow, to Magnolia that is."

"What's with the sudden move Erza?" Gray asked

"Certain things… Everyone get ready, sleep early tonight. That goes for you Cana."

Cana groans in disapproval.

"okay everyone get back to their tents!" Erza clapped three times and everyone begun to move out. Levy took Lucy's hand leading her towards their tent.

"This is unusual; it's been 2 months since we last moved out. Something's going on here." Levy said looking back at Erza who's trying to intimidate Gajeel but ultimately won after giving him a glare.

"Can I ask you Levy?" They stop walking making Juvia catch up to them.

"Yes?"

"I heard that Fairy Tail knows where Lumen Etoile is. Why haven't you found it yet?" Lucy asked hoping that she didn't sound cruel or anything.

She heard Levy sigh. "We know its location, but we have no idea where to find it. It's in this island you see. An island where Fairies exist."

"Fairies? Juvia don't believe in Fairy tales."

"me too, but, we humans are ought to believe. Nothing more. Let's just hope that we'll find its location tomorrow, let's get some shut eye." Levy said entering their tent.

Both girls nod. Before Lucy can enter the tent, a certain pinkette called unto her.

"Luce!" Natsu came running towards her with a big grin which Lucy find cute.

"Natsu!" She said with a smile and her cheeks pink.

"Uhm… You won't tell anybody about last night right? I'm going to tell them someday." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Eh? They don't know? Why did you show me then?" Lucy asked blushing. No man or suitor made her blush before, but this boy surely can, maybe because his hair is awfully resembles a blush.

"I dunno, something tells me you need to know. Romeo and Macao don't know anything either, only Igneel and you. Gramps too maybe! His kinda this creepy old man who knows things we never know." Lucy made a chuckle looking at the boy who's making sure no one but her heard that.

"Get some sleep Pinky, something tells me tomorrow is a big day."

"you too Blondie" with that, Natsu turns away looking for Happy and found him beside Gray who's in his underwear.

"Natsu… just, who are you?"

* * *

Upon seeing everyone in their tents, Gajeel entered his own to find Romeo tucked up on the hammock. Romeo's still not strong enough to protect himself that's why Gajeel must protect him when in his much more vulnerable state. Watching Romeo made him remember one boy he used to protect like what his doing now.

'_Gajeel onii-san! Someday, I'm going to surpass you! Definitely!'_ The black haired boy in his memory said with a smile.

"Once this battle will be over, you'll be reunited with him soon Gajeel" The black cat said noticing Gajeels sudden sadness.

"That's what I hope every day Lily. I hope things were the way it was 4 years ago. I could have been a better brother."

"And you are Gajeel, you left for the kingdom, you left for Rogue. I know he won't understand now, but he will eventually." Lily reassured.

Gajeel smiled look outside hoping the best for his brother.

* * *

Natsu woke up covered in sweat. It wasn't his scarf who's making his sweat. It's the voices who hunted him every night.

'Natsu' the voice called

"Who are you!?" he retorted low enough not to be heard by the sleeping Happy and Gray.

'Natsu' the voice called again

"Stop! Who are you!? What do you want with me?"

'Natsu… Kill me… Kill me… my son…'

* * *

Is the Character development to fast? is it too short? is it satisfying? many grammar errors or misspelled words? Please Review! _

Hooo! I had this dream about me in a black hoodie coat then Cloud Strife and Natsu came… weird… I'm drawn to spiky a haired dudes that's why I got my hair all spiky and such! :D that means I need more gel.

Note: Their relatives here are slightly changed! Because this is an AU. Example: Rogue and Gajeel siblings! I can't spot the resemblance at all except the Hair color.

Please check out my Drawing for this fic! Here: art/Last-Hope-by-NatsuShi-Kuro-328517768?ga_submit=10%3A1348290344

Sorry if it's not good enough sumemasen…


End file.
